


Maintenance

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff, just something cute honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-26 06:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12550968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: While working on the Christina's maintenance, Jenny receives a visitor.





	Maintenance

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to Raijindork for helping me out by proofreading this.

Near the vacation residence of Master Bob of Blue Pegasus, deep in the Worth Woodsea, clanging sounds echoed amongst the trees.  An engine roared to life, and just as swiftly died, the cacophony scattering the local wildlife surrounding a large, metal building.

“Shit!” a woman swore from inside the ship parked within the hanger.

A light laugh from her assistant drew her attention.  “How about you take a break for a bit, Jenny?” he suggested, two steaming mugs of coffee already prepared and on a tray, along with several fresh rags and a couple of croissants.  “You’ve been working on the Christina since yesterday.  Did you even stop to sleep, or eat?”

Jenny sighed heavily, climbing down out of the massive ship to where Hibiki waited below.  “Yeah, I guess it’s time for a break,” she admitted.  Gratefully, she made use of the rags he’d brought her – oil and grease swiftly soaking the cloth.  “Lacrima engines,” she grumbled to him.  “They’re so damn finicky.”  Then she wiped down her forehead, and the back of her neck where a great deal of sweat had gathered.  “And it’s hot down in that engine.”

“I would imagine.”  Hibiki’s smile was knowing, as she drained both mugs in short order.  “There’s not exactly a breeze outside of it either.  Have you considered opening the bay doors to get some air in here?”

She tucked an errant strand of hair behind her ear and shook her head, her ponytail swaying slightly with the motion.  “It’s hard enough keeping the birds out of here as it is,” Jenny explained.  Reaching for one of the croissants, she paused upon seeing the look on Hibiki’s face.  “What?”

“I have been remiss in not telling you how beautiful you look right now.”

Hibiki’s words brought a little redness to Jenny’s cheeks.  “False flattery doesn’t work on me, you know.”  Snatching one of the pastries, she shoved it into her mouth.

“I don’t give out compliments I don’t mean,” Hibiki told her with a wink.

She rolled her eyes at him.  “Uh huh,” she muttered around a mouthful of croissant.  Swallowing, she looked pointedly at the tray.  “I hope there’s more coffee, somewhere…?”

“Your wish is my command!  Should I bring up the engine schematics for you to check while I refill these mugs?”

“Cute _and_ smart,” she teased.

“Don’t I know it!”

He most certainly did, she mused, pouring over the schematics Hibiki had brought to life using his Archive magic.

When Hibiki returned, Jenny was ecstatic to see that he’d brought the entire coffee pot with him.

“I love you,” she blurted out, already reaching for the coffee.

“I love you, too,” he replied, giving her a peck on her greasy cheek.  “Now let’s see if I can’t help you figure out how to get the Christina flying again.”

“Keep this up, and maybe I’ll marry you.”  Jenny laughed, the peal of it echoing around the hanger.

“Good to know,” Hibiki said, keenly aware of the weight of the little black box in his pocket.  “Good to know.”


End file.
